The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a product having locally specific properties, the geometric form of which is described by a collection of polygonal basic figures, in particular in STL (structural triangulation language).
Such products can be manufactured by building up the product in layers by using all kinds of techniques adding material in layers, known under the designation LMT (layers manufacturing technology) or SFF (solid freedom fabrication), such as, for instance, stereolithography and selective laser sintering. It is also possible to manufacture such products in a die molding process, in which connection the term die is also understood to mean all types of punches and further tools that are necessary for manufacturing specific product forms. When designing and manufacturing such products, CAD/CAM systems are often used. It should be noted that a product built up in layers may also include a die which, in turn, can be used for manufacturing a further product having locally specific properties.